Countless
by jazziisms
Summary: Having Annie back after two years took a toll on everyone she knew and betrayed, yet Armin was the only one who still seemed to care genuinely for her, despite the negative feelings that followed. Oneshot. Aruani!


**I wanted an excuse to write older!aruani; and older!armin specifically uwu**

**The most popular headcanon is that he grows his hair out, and I love it, but I like the idea of the shorter hair better :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

He felt her eyes on him for the longest moment, and it took him said amount of time before he lowered his book to meet her gaze expectantly, raising his eyebrows. "Hm?"

Annie blinked. "You cut your hair."

His lips pulled up in amusement. Hearing her voice wasn't common nowadays, especially when she was still recovering from PTSD. Her emergence from the crystal eight months ago had effected her traumatically, and after the longest and tensest of trials she was forced to recover with the Corps. Having Annie back after two years took a toll on everyone she knew and betrayed, yet Armin was the only one who still seemed to care genuinely for her, despite the negative feelings that followed. He was patient with her when others were not, checked up on her frequently, began reading to her at night, and helped her gradually get back into daily routines. It was months before she could even walk on her own, let alone speak, and Armin was with her every step of the way.

It was he who was there when she came out of the crystal. He remembered the fear that trembled his body, rooted to the spot. Frozen in place. The last thing he expected was the two wobbly steps she took forward before she tumbled to the floor, passing out before her naked body hit the ground.

Armin chuckled, absentmindedly running his fingers through the shorter strands. "You haven't cut yours," he noted in reply. And it was true. Annie's hair, freed from its traditional up-do, flowed down in long waves just over her breasts.

She's quiet then, her gaze falling to her pillow; she lay on her side, clad in loose clothing, and he couldn't help but watch her. Being with her brought back memories that weren't as painful…back before he knew who she really was. Before when he…started…kind of…

"You're staring again."

His cheeks felt warm. The young man closed his book shut in his lap, feeling another subtle smile spread across his lips. How many times had she caught him staring since her return?

"Sorry," he told her bashfully.

_Countless._

Her gaze flickered up and their eyes met again. She drew him in like a magnet, always had, and his feet carried him over to the other side of the bed. Avoiding triggers of any kind, he was hesitant, bashfulness still present, as he slid in next to her. Remaining sitting up, book still in hand, he asked, "Would you like for me to read to you some more?"

He's used to her delayed responses. She never ceased to surprise him. The female titan shifter suddenly reached back for him, trembling hand blindly finding his and gripping the limb with as much strength as her weakened body could muster. When she began to pull, Armin's rapid heartbeat increased tenfold, but he rolled over on his side and followed his instincts, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Annie pulled his arm around her, letting go of his hand when his placement was just right. Not knowing what to do next, he tentatively slipped his free arm around her slender frame, closing the remaining space between them until she curled up against him in responsiveness. His book lay forgotten next to the back of his knees.

"I-Is this okay?" he stammered quietly.

She didn't reply.

"Annie, I…I don't know what's going on between us…" he murmured. "And I know I betrayed you back then…like you betrayed me — u-us…But you were my friend, you know? I might not have been yours, but…I did care about you. I still do…

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is…whatever this is…I like it. I like it a lot…"

He wished he could see her face. Something to give him a signal that she was listening to him. Or…or ignoring him…Or thinking that he was stupid for feeling this way about her…about them.

"What makes you think you can trust me again?"

"Because I l —" he bit down on his tongue, coming up with a quick save before she noticed his fumble, "learned that people deserve second chances."

The sound that emitted from her sounded between an attempted scoff and skeptical hum. "I could never be one of those people."

"Hey, hey…" Bravely, he lifted his hand off of her stomach, curving it around the cheek furthest away from him. _Did she really think so low of herself?_ With some gentle coaxing, she finally gave in and shifted to face him, staring up into his eyes. "You _are_ one," he told her in earnest. "To me."

Her gaze softened, and he had the joy of watching her eyes flutter a little when he stroked her face with his thumb. Oh, what _wouldn't_ he give to know what thoughts were running through that beautiful head of hers.

"You're the only one to think so then," she said quietly. "No one else gives a shit about me."

"That's because you won't let your guard down around them," he told her gently, still stroking her face.

"Why would I?"

"Because you let your guard down around me," he said softly. "Like you're doing right now."

Her lips pressed, and he hoped his palms weren't sweaty. No doubt they already were. But he wanted to show her that her life was something worth living. Something worth _protecting_.

He cast a glance above her head. The sun had gone down hours ago. "I-It's getting late. You should get some sleep." He started to shift, pulling away from her.

Only until her fingers wrapped around his wrist, causing him to fall back in surprise. "Armin…"

"Yes?"

With sudden strength, she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him down, lips shaping themselves around his. Making a startled noise, he caught himself before his weight crushed her. She…she kissed him? Of her own free will?

_Does this mean that she..?_

"Damn you…" she murmured against his mouth, forehead leaned against his.

His lips pulled up in a grin, and he gently tilted her chin up so he could return the favor.


End file.
